God, I hate college!
by Offset
Summary: What would happen if the flock never met and they went to college?  Very cliche but I love these stories so I had to write it.  No wings, Fax, Eggy, Dudge? T for language.


**AN: **

**Me: Okay, this is my first story so take it easy on me. Okay, I've got everything I need to write a FF:**

**-Buzzin' by Mann playing on a loop**

**-a bag of cherry cough drops**

**-my dog to whisper ideas to me**

**-Iggy to whisper ideas to my dog**

**You're with me on this Iggy, right?**

**Ig: whatever**

**Me: Be helpful and quit stuffing your face.**

**Ig: shut up and start already!**

**Me: Why are you so eager?**

**Ig: I just want you to get to my part already!**

**Me: Fine, here we go…**

**Mpov:**

"Max! Get your ass down here now!"

Ugh, I hate mornings, especially today. It's a Saturday and I have to get up at six! Well, I feel like I should explain. We live in an extremely small town in Northern Cali, like population 300 small, and today I get the _privilege_ to get up early and make a 10 hour drive to Northern Arizona University. My whole family is moving to Arizona because they want to be close in case something happens. I trudged down the stairs and into our kitchen. Everybody was up and eating. Oops, looks like I was the last one up. "'Morning guys." I mumbled.

"Hi Max!" my little sister, Angel, nearly shouted, overcome with excitement.

I took a seat at the table. Ha, looks like I'm not the last one up, my little brother, Zephyr (aka Gazzy, for his flatulence), was face down on the table sleeping.

"'Morning Max." my mom came in the room carrying 5 steaming plates of bacon and eggs, my favorite, followed by my dad, still carrying the spatula. "Gazzy, wake up."

"Hunh? Oh, sorry."

Everybody took their places at the table and started eating.

"Is everybody ready for the big move?" My dad said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"God, no." I replied. "I'm going to miss all of my friends! What will they do without me?"

"Ha ha, very funny Max." My mom said, "Now get ready, we leave in an hour."

I ran upstairs and tried to comb my messy blond hair. My foot caught on one of the steps and I fell face first on the stairs. "Jesus!" I yelled, clutching my shin.

"Everything all right?" my mom called.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. This is going to come back and haunt me I thought to myself. I threw on some comfy clothes, grabbed my bag, and took one last look around my room. God, I'm going to miss this place. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my car keys. A few seconds later, the two curly blond heads crashed into me, grabbing me in a hug.

"We're going to miss you Max!" Angel nearly cried into my shirt.

"It's okay, I'll still see you guys on the holidays and visit every once and a while." I whispered back. I was just as teared up as she was, but the great Maximum Martinez wouldn't cry. You see, I was taking a different car than them, and going straight to my dorm. We walked out to the awaiting cars, and saw mom and dad waiting in our minivan. To the left of that was my gray mustang with double black racing stripes. My mom and dad got out and hugged me goodbye and told me that they would come by the next weekend to check up on me and everything. I climbed into my car and headed towards Arizona.

**Fpov:**

I stepped out of my car at a gas station along the California/Nevada border. As I was stretching, a gray Mustang with black racing stripes pulled up to the pump in front of me. Then, I felt time slow down as the most beautiful girl stepped out of the car. Her messy blond hair, her slightly tanned skin, her chocolate brown eyes, everything about her was perfect. I could feel my face burning as she looked towards me. But slight hope fluttered in me as she looked at me and blushed, but what are the odds that she's going to NAU too?

Then a little girl with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes ran over and hugged her and started crying on the mystery girl's leg saying, "I missed you so much! I don't know what I'll do when you're at college!" Now I wanted to go over and ask which college, but I didn't want to interrupt what I assume as two sisters saying goodbye. So, I did the sensible thing and went into the minimart and got a pack of gum. I felt uncomfortable as I was walking away because the girl behind the counter was staring at me. I'm not that good looking am I? But here's the best part, as I was walking out of the tiny building, I tripped and bashed my head on the handle of the door. "Jesus Christ!" I yelled as I hit the door. Then, the mystery girl ran out of the isle and over to me.

"Are you okay?" she said as she helped me up.

"I'm fine." I replied, rubbing my head. "thanks for helping me up."

"You're welcome, I'm Max." Okay, now the mystery girl had a name.

"Nick, but you can call me Fang." I supplied. I shook her hand and walked out to my car. I climbed in and she came over and said, "714-247-3315"

"What?" I asked.

"My number." She said.

"Oh, okay, I'll see if we can meet up."

"Okay, bye!" she said peppily

"See ya." I said, knowing I wouldn't call this number because of my last girlfriend. Quickly, I drove away, and in my rearview mirror I could see her staring at my car.

**Me: So, should I bring nudge into the story?  
>Review and it shall be done!<strong>

**Ig: Oh! What if you hook up Nudge and Dylan!**

**Me: Fine, if you guys like it then it shall be done.**


End file.
